Kto zna bejsbol?
Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa-Odcinek 3 Felipe:'Ostatnio działo sie dużo w pierwszym wyzwaniu zawodnicy musieli pobiegnąć do mety i zrobiła to tylko drużyna Wspaniałych Piłkarzy jednak na mecie byli pierwsi Wielcy Patałachowie którzy zastosowali mózg Cody'ego i wystrzelili sie koszem na śmieci ostatni byli Straszni Bejsboliści ale w drugim wyzwaniu wszystko zmienili i wygrali 6-4-3 Wspaniali Piłkarze wyeliminowali Lune.Co sie dzisiaj wydarzy?Zobaczycie w Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa Pierwsza klasa thumb|left ''Kuba,Doug i Chad grai sobie w telewizorze przyglądała sie tego Vanessa,Agata i Carissa. 'Vanessa:'Skończycie grać chcemy coś obejrzeć 'Agata:'Tak 'Carissa:'Właśnie. 'Chad:'Zachwile już wygrywam. 'Doug:'Chyba sobie żartujesz. 'Kuba:'Wygrałem! 'Doug&Chad:'No nie 'Carissa:'To możemy coś obejrzeć. 'Kuba:'Jasne. Dziewczyny siedziały przed telewizorem a Kuba podszedł do Austina. 'Austin:'Co chcesz marna podrópko Biebera. 'Kuba:'Sojuszu Astrin. 'Austin:'No wieś potym o zrobiłeś przed programem nie daruję ci. 'Kuba:'No wieś tylko małe szkody ci zrobiłem. 'Austin:'Małe!? Zaczeli sie bić 'Chad:'Bernie co tam? Podszedł do fotelu na którym siedział Bernie. 'Bernie:'Fajnie jest w tej pierwszej klasie. 'Chad:'No wiem. 'Bernie:'Inni sie sami sobą zajmują.Dam ci oferte. 'Chad:'Jaką oferte? 'Bernie:'Sojuszu a co parówki. 'Chad:'Parówka!? 'Bernie:'Sojuszu a nie parówki. (facepalm) 'Chad:'A to wszystko tłumaczy. 'Bernie:'Musimy sobie wyznaczyć cel kolejnej eliminacji. 'Chad:'A może Agata? 'Bernie:'Może być. Tymczasem Max i Toby sobie grają w gre planszową 'Toby:'Znów wygrałem jestem mistrzem w monopol. 'Max:'Ech znów przegrałem. 'Toby:'Wiem mam zwycięstwo w genach. 'Max:'Tak wspaniała jest ta 1 klasa. 'Toby:'Znów masz racje. 'Max:'A napewno my sami mamy mieć sojusz? 'Toby:'Tak. 'Max:'Dlaczego? 'Toby:'Lepszy mieć sojusz dwu osoby a nie cało drużynny bo później będzie trudno wybrać kogo wyeliminować jak przegramy. 'Max:'Masz racje. 2 klasa thumb|left W drugiej klasie Duncan i Juan grali sobie w Bingo z Luką. 'Luka:'Zmutowany Bóbr 'Duncan:'Bingo! 'Juan:'Bin.Co? 'Duncan:'Pokaż plansze. Porównał z swoją. 'Duncan:'Mieliśmy takie same zaznaczone rzeczy na planszach. 'Juan:'Co? 'Luka:'Ja chyba sobie pójdę. Luka poszedł sobie. 'Duncan:'Jak jesteśmy tak podobni to może zrobimy sojusz albo powiem wszystko o tym co zrobiłeś Luce. 'Juan:'Jasne. Przybyli piątke. 'Juan:'Eliminacja kolejna Luka? 'Duncan:'Oczywiście. Tymczasem Owen oglądał telewizor. 'Owen:'Ale mnie boli ręka. Zobaczył,że w telewizji jest reklama Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa. 'Owen:'Zobaczcie! 'Wielcy Patałachowie:'Wow. 'Owen:'Widzicie co o mnie mówią. 'Luka:'Wielki grubas wymiata. 'Owen:'Tak. Lighting trenował Cody grał na komputerze a Geoff przytulał zdjęcie Bridgette. 'Geoff:'Musimy dać z siebie wszystko. '''Cody:'Co?Moje IQ to 200 na 100. '''Lighting:'Czy tak można? 'Cody:'Nie. 'Geoff:'Jesteś naprawde mądry. 'Cody:'To więc Cadee miała racje. 'Geoff:'Jaką racje. '''Cody:Że jestem za mądry. Lighting:'Shi-Nie rozumieć. '''Cadee:'Mówiłam. 3 klasa thumb|left 'Catherine:'Jak mogliście wywalić Lune. 'Helen:'Jakoś tak wyszło. Helen zauważyła pająka i od razu wskoczyła na swoje miejsce. 'Paolo:'Nie bój sie to tylko pająk. Barth sobie pił z kokosa. 'Barth:'Wspaniała jest ta 3 klasa. 'Wspaniali Piłkarze:'Naprawde!? 'Barth:'Tak. 'Kunegunda:'Musimy sie wzgrać jako drużyna. 'Paolo:'Kunegunda ma racje. 'Sportsmenka:'Patrzność. Wszyscy zasanutowali. 'Sportsmenka:'Wspocznij. Leshaniqua wstała. 'Leshaniqua:'Bądź troche ciszej ja tu próbuje spać. 'Felipe(przez megafon):'Zbiórka przed pierwszą klasa Wyzwanie Wszyscy czekali przed pierwszą klasą. 'Felipe:'Mam tu tylko 10 spadochronów kto je złapie ten będzie miał ułatwienie w spadaniu. Rzucił 9 a jednego wyrzucił 'Cody:'To mój spadochron. Wyskoczył. 'Cody:'Mam. Założył spadochron. 'Felipe:'Poszpieście sie kto będzie pierwszy na ziemi da swojej drużynie pierwsze 10 pk.5 druga 3 trzecia Spadochrony jeszcze zabrali Duncan,Owen,Izzy,Luka,Juan,Doug,Paolo i Leshaniqua. 'Felipe:'Pierwsze zadanie dojście do boiska do bejsbola dostanie dodatkowy punkt. Dziesięc punktów dla drużyny zdobył Cody. 'Cody:'Juchu! 'Sportsmenka:'Było blisko. Sporsmenka wylądowała a zanią wylądował Austin. 'Austin:'Jacie 3 punkty. 'Felipe:'10-5-3 dla Patałachów Gdzieś na ulicach U.S.A thumb|left 'Duncan:'Dzięki Cody za wygranie 10 punktów. 'Juan:'A tak w ogule gdzie jest Cody. 'Geoff:'Pewnie nasz geniusz znów wymyślił jakiś plan. 'Cody:'Masz racje. 'Cadde:'To jaki masz plan geniuszu. Poszła w strone śmietnika i sie iderzyła. 'Cadde:'Auł. 'Leshawna:'A propo zgubiliśmy Lightinga. 'Cody:'Jak mówię mój plan to iście za tym panem. Pokazał kibica bejsbola. 'Geoff:'To idziemy. 'Juan:'Może sie roździelimy? 'Duncan:'Dobry pomysł ja,Luka i Juan idziemy na zachód. 'Cody:'A ja Cadde,Geoff i Leshawna pójdziemy za tym kibicem. 'Owen:'A ja z kim? 'Cody:'Możesz z nami. 'Duncan:'A Lighting będzie sam. '''U Lightinga Lighting:'Może pan mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Boisko do bejsbola. '''Sprzedawca tacho:'Idziesz prosto aż do znaków Media Mum a tam będzie znak gdzie jest Boisko. 'Lighting:'Dziękuję. 'Złodziej:'Ty wyskakuj z kasy to napad. 'Lighting:'Shi-Out Walnął go w twarz później w krocze. 'Media:'Prosze sie ustawić do zdjęcia może krótki wywiadzik. 'Lighting:'No dobrze ale krótki. '''U Owena,Codyego,Cadde,Geoffa i Leshawny Cadde:'Czuję jak byśmy chodzili godzinami. '''Owen:'A moje nogi. 'Geoff:'Trzymajcie sie. Nagle Kibic poszedł do baru oglądać mecz Bejsbola. 'Leshawna:'To teraz już nie wygramy. 'Cadde:'Właśnie. 'Geoff:'Jeszcze trzymajcie nadzieje a narazie sie rozłączmy jeszcze raz Owen,Cadde i Leshawna idziecie w prawo a ja z Codym idziemy w lewo. 'Cody:'Dobra. '''U Codyego i Geoffa Cody:'Dziędobry. '''Kelner:'Co chcecie kupić? 'Cody:'Chcemu sie o coś zapytać. 'Kelner:'O co? 'Cody:'Gdzie jest Boisko do Bejsbola? 'Kelner:'Sam sobie szukaj. Cody wyszedł. 'Geoff:'I co? 'Cody:'Mamy sami sobie poszukać. 'Geoff:'To już mamy eliminacje. '''U Juana,Lukaninho i Duncana Luka:'Pomyślmy gdzie będzie ten stadion. '''Duncan:'Ja nie wiem nigdy tu nie byłem. 'Juan:'Ja byłem tylko nie w tym mieście. Usłyszeli krzyki,,Dawać U.S.A" 'Luka:'Słyszycie to? 'Duncan:'To musi być z Stadionu. 'Juan:'No pewnie. 'Luka:'Pochodzi z trzech stron. 'Juan:'No pewnie jest wielgaśny ten Stadion i trzy ulice jedzie na nie. 'Luka:'Co ty wiesz jak sie jedzie tam? 'Juan:'Oczywiście,że nie,czytałem o tym Stadionie. 'Duncan:'To roździelmy sie. '''U Lightinga Lighting:'Dobra już jestem blisko znaku Media Mum. ''Zobaczył znak pokazujący dwie strony do Stadionu. 'Lighting:'No wieście. Zobaczył jakiegoś fana Bejsbolu. 'Lighting:'Dziędobry prosze pana gdzie jest szybsza droga na Stadion? 'Fan:'W Lewo. 'Lighting:'Dzięki. '''U Owena,Cadde i Leshawny. Owen:'Już jesteśmy. '''Leshawna:'Nie. 'Cadde:'Słyszycie to? 'Leshawna:'Tak to jakies wołania kibiców. 'Owen:'Chyba to jest z tamtej strony. Pokazał lewą strone. 'Cadde:'Masz racje Owen. 'Leshawna:'To idziemy w tą strone. 'Owen:'Ja chyba nie wytrzymam. 'Cadde:'Słyszycie. Nagle wpadli w zapadnie. '''U Duncana,Luki i Juana. Duncan:'To był wspaniały pomysł żeby sie roździelić. ''Zobaczył,że te kszyki to tylko atrapa Felipe. 'Duncan:'No jacie. Nagle przyśli Luka i Juan 'Luka&Juan:'No jacie. 'Luka:'Czasami nie znoszę tego show. 'Juan:'Czasami!?Chyba zawsze. 'Duncan:'Liczę,że reszta drużyny radzi sobie lepiej. '''U Owena,Cadde i Leshawny Leshawna:'Jak my sie mamy z tąd wydostać. '''Cadde:'Ktoś może mi się gnąć do kieszeni chyba mam tam pilnik. 'Owen:'Ja mogę. Owen się gnął po pilnik i dał Leshawnie 'Leshawna:'Teraz napewno wygramy. Wydostali sie. 'Owen:'Mam pewne niedowierzenia '''U Geoffa i Codyego Geoff i Cody cały czas gadali kibicami ale nikt nie powiedział gdzie jest Boisko Geoff:'I co? '''Cody:'Nikt mi nie powiedział.A tobie? 'Geoff:'Mi też nikt nie powiedział. thumb|left 'Paolo:'Musimy sie roździelić ja idę z Barthem,Helen z Leshaniqua,Izzy z Kunegundą,Catherine z Gwen 'Sportsmenka:'Dobrze. '''U Paolo i Bartha Paolo i Barth szukali jakiś ulotek w śmieciach. Paolo:'Mam ulotke ul.Kanawana 27 tam jest Boisko. '''Barth:'To więc idziemy. Poszli 'Paolo:'Zobacz mapa my jesteśmy gdzieś 9 kilometrów od Boiska. 'Barth:'Ale my mamy szczęście. 'Paolo:'No właśnie 'Paolo(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Mam największe szczęście w drużynie. 'Barth:'Już jesteśmy blisko? 'Paolo:'Prześliśmy tylko 2 kilometry. '''U Sportsmenki i Kundzi Kunegunda chodziła sobie w kółko a Sportsmenka sie rozglądała na drzewach. Sportsmenka:'Widzę Boisko! '''Kunegunda:'Gdzie? Nagle Kunegunda zędlała od kręcenia sie. 'Sportsmenka:'No brawo. Zaczeła ją policzkować. 'Sportsmenka:'Wstawaj. 'Kunegunda:'Co sie stało? 'Sportsmenka:'Zendlałaś od kręcenia sie w kółko a ja zobaczyłam boisko. 'Kunegunda:'Na serio? 'Sportsmenka:'Jest gdzieś 7 kilometrów od nas. 'Kunegunda:'Ale słodko. '''U Helen i Leshaniqua Helen i Leshaniqua zaczeły szukać i znalazły stragan z którego przed chwilą wyszli Geoff i Cody. Helen:'Pewnie im powiedziano gdzie jest Boisko. '''Leshaniqua:'Ja idę szukać w tym straganie,aty poczekaj na mnie. 'Helen:'Tak łatwo mnie nie wkręcisz. 'Leshaniqua:'Co? 'Helen:'Idę z tobą. 'Leshaniqua:'Było tak odrazu. Weszły ale nikt nie powiedział gdzie jest boisko i wyszły a nagle Leshaniqua zobaczyła Salon Piękności. 'Leshaniqua:'Musimy tam pójść. 'Helen:'Chcesz sie wylegiwać w czasie zadania!? 'Leshaniqua:'Tak. Leshaniqua poszła a Helen nadal szukała. '''U Catherine i Gwen Gwen szukała boiska jakby miała wiewióry w gaciach. Catherine:'Co sie stało. '''Gwen:'Wiewióry w gaciach mam Nagle przyszli hip hopowcy i zaczeli śpiewać thumb|left|335px 'Gwen:'No mogłaś pomóc Catherine. 'Catherine:'Aty naprawde miałaś wiewióry!?(szok) 'Gwen:'Jesteś tępa czy tylko udajesz? '''Catherine:(facepalm)Jestem tępa.Hahaha. Gwen(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Już chcę sie jej pozbyć. '''Gwen:'To zacznijmy poszukiwać Stadionu. 'Catherine:'Dobra. Poszły thumb|left 'Toby:'Musimy sie roździelić. 'Kuba:'Ja z Maxem. 'Bernie:'Ja z Vanessą. 'Toby:'Dobra.Ja z Austinem,Doug z Chadem,Agata z Carissą '''U Tobiego i Austina Austin zaczął grzebać w śmieciach a Toby sie wspinał na jakiś dom. Austin:'Co ty robisz? '''Toby:'Lepsze jest pytanie co ty robisz? 'Austin:'Ja tu szukam ulotki z Stadionu. 'Toby:'A ja wypatruję. 'Austin:'Widzisz coś? 'Toby:'Potej stronie nie. 'Austin:'To ja zobaczę po drugiej stronie. Zrobił tak i zobaczył Stadion był 5 kilometrów przed nimi. 'Austin:'Za 5 kilometrów będzie Stadion. 'Toby:'Wspaniale. 'Toby(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Oni myślą,że sie zmieniłem.Muahaha. '''U Maxiego i Kuby Kuba szedł do jakiegoś domu. Max:'Wiesz co robisz? '''Kuba:'Tak mój kuzyn tutaj mieszka on nam powie. 'Max:'Naprawde powie? 'Kuba:'Tak. Weszli. 'Kuba:'Hej kuzynku. 'Kuzyn:'Hej. 'Kuba:'Pokażesz nam gdzie jest Stadion? 'Kuzyn:'A kto jest z tobą. 'Kuba:'Wiesz uczestniczę w totalnej porażce a to mój wspólnik do zadania. 'Kuzyn:'Idziesz cały czas prosto do Stadionu. 'Kuba:'Dzięki. '''U Berniego i Vanessy Bernie naprawiał zbroje z 2 odcinka. Vanessa:'Naprawiłeś? '''Bernie:'Już prawie. 'Vanessa:'Jak w tym czasie sobie poleżem. 'Bernie:'Już. 'Vanessa:'To odpalaj. 'Bernie:'Widziszisz gdzieś zostało całe miasto do stadionu. 'Vanessa:'To leć. 'Bernie:'Lepiej sie trzymaj. Polecieli. '''U Douga i Chada Chad i Doug nic nie robili Chad:'Ale mi sie nudzi. '''Doug:'Może poszukamy jakiś rozrywki? 'Chad:'Dobra. Poszli na kolejke górską. 'Doug:'Ale fajnie! 'Chad:'Juchu! 'Doug:'Amy nie mieliśmy wyzwania? 'Chad:'Nie wiem. '''U Agaty i Carissy Obie dziewczyny sie powiększyły i szły do Stadionu. Stadion 'Felipe:'Kiedy oni przyjdą? Przychodzi Lighting. 'Felipe:'No brawo 10 punktów razem 20! 'Lighting:'Shi-Bam pierwsza klasa! 'Felipe:'Czy dasie go uciszyć? 'Vicey:'Nie. Teraz przychodzą Bernie,Vanessa,Toby,Austin,Paolo i Barth 'Felipe:'20-10-8 wygrywają Patałachowie a na ceremoni pożegnamy kogoś z Bejsbolistów. Ceremonia 'Felipe:'Karty zdrowia dostają *Toby *Max *Austin *Kuba *Bernie *Vanessa *Doug *Carissa i .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . *Chad 'Agata:'Co!? Została wystrzelona. Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa